Becoming something bigger
by yours-in-demigodishness
Summary: Valentina is looked down upon. Her cabin mates dont except her. When her best friend is found dead though, she takes it upon herself to avenge her death and find the reason for her death. so this is like my first story so please give it a chance, thanks:)


**Hey guys **** okay so this is my first story on here and I no there are like a million Mark of Athenas out there but I just wanted to give my idea. Anyways please review to let me no what you think. Also im making this a summary because I don't have time to make it into a real story, anyways please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: do not own Percy Jackson series, creds to Mr. Riorden**

Annabeth, Leo, Piper and Jason arrived at camp Jupiter safely. Although they had some trouble with Terminus they were able to land in the field of Mars. The romans heard them out. Everything was going fine. Percy and Annabeth reunited, the same with Jason and Reyna leaving Piper a little uneasy, she was jealous. All was good until Annabeth started having weird hallucinations and Hazel kept on looking at Leo like he was a ghost. Reyna decided the matter wasn't closed and had them meet at the principia within a couple of hours.

In the mean time Reyna, Jason and all of there friends caught up, leaving Piper feeling left out and not wanted. Percy gave Leo, Annabeth and her a tour of new Rome. Annabeth again had some sort of weird hallucination. As the tour went on the Percy receive an Iris message from Rachel. The messaged warned of another attack on camp half blood and camp Jupiter. The message also stated what the rest of Annabeth's prophecy was and when they had to set sail for Rome.

They all gathered in the Principia. Percy told everyone about the Iris message. They all agreed it would be best to leave tomorrow morning. They also discussed the next coming invasion. They came in contact with Iris, who set up a portal between both camps so they could both help each other out because that was the only way to defeat the army. Greeks and romans combined. At evening Muster there plan was talked about, everyone agreed but Octavian but he was just ignored.

In the morning they said there goodbyes and then set sail. They made a quick stop in LA where they picked up six demi gods who were said to have a big role in the war. That was what Rachel said at least. So they took off again only to be attacked by arrachney **( I no I spelt this wrong) **and her children. No one was severely injured, just a few minor bites. Annabeth was scared witless though. They made it back to camp bye night. Jason and Leo had an argument which resulted in destruction of some of the ship, so they were stuck there. Despite the setback everyone was happy to see Percy.

Life at camp half blood was normal. Leo worked on the ship, and showed Percy bunker nine. Percy and Jason were team captains and went head to head in capture the flag. Annabeth continued to have strange hallucinations. Within a matter of days the ship was ready and they had to leave. Before they left they told Chiron the plan they had made with Reyna. After that they said there goodbyes and took off again.

They're trip to Rome took a few days, the ride was rough though. The first attack came about three hours in. It was an army of empousai and they're leader, it was none other then Annabeth's mother. It turns out Annabeth was right about being uneasy with her. It was still heartbreaking though and everyone had to comfort her. As that day went on, in his spare time, Leo made costumized shields for everyone. That night they were tortured with night mares courtesy of Gaea.

In the morning they were woken with a start as a dragon was attacking the ship. Shortly after that pipers blade Katorpis started glowing and out came Charles Beckondorf. They were all startled except for Annabeth and Percy who were just in shock. He talked to them all personally, but the one thing he made clear as a group was to Annabeth all he said was, "it's time." With that he disappeared.

Annabeth immediately gathered everyone together. She explained that her weird hallucinations weren't hallucinations at all, it was the mark of Athena. Her different hallucinations revealed a code. The code revealed they weren't just going back to Rome they were going to Ancient Rome, to be specific the day before Julious Caesar was assassinated. They would get there through the Trevie Fountain, which was actually a time portal.

Once they arrived in Rome they were met by an army of hell hounds and dracanae. They got bye with few injuries. Now they were off to the fountain, where the familiar nemean lion challenged them. They got through and were now in Ancient Rome all of them in awe.

…..They didn't know what to expect. They snuck into the senate meeting where they saw thanatos, turns out he wasn't lying when he said they'd meet in much less pleasant circumstances. Things turned bloody fast. Thanatos was being strangely nice and offered a hint. Next they took the blood of Caesar into the collesium laid it on an altar and prayed to the gods. It worked and a spot in the ground opened up. Once again though an army met them and Polybotes was there leader. They took care of them and advanced.

Gaea didn't pose a threat, put back to her sleep maybe. They had to deal with another army but they escaped with Nico. In the middle of all this hazel shield shatterd and her curse was lifted. They headed back to modern day Rome, and boarded the boat. They thought they earned the help of the gods. As the long day came to a close Percy received an iris message. It was from Rachel, she just recited the second part of the great prophecy. It looked like they were headed for Greece.

**Okay that's my summary please exsuse all the speeling and grammar mistakes I just really wanted to get this out so hope u enjoyed. Thank u for reading!**


End file.
